Blood Moon
by Panemsheik
Summary: Tanner Mason and Butchy Jones are rivals. One is a werewolf, the other a vampire. When Tanner accidently bites Butchy during a battle, the werewolf is turned into a hybrid. And he also becomes Tanner's mate. Tanner/Butchy
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Moon

Summary: Tanner Mason and Butchy Jones are rivals. One is a werewolf, the other a vampire. When Tanner accidently bites Butchy during a battle, the werewolf is turned into a hybrid. And he also becomes Tanner's mate.

Parings: Tanner/Butchy, Mack/Lela, Giggles/Brady, Seacat/Struts

Author's note: This is a modern AU.

Warning: Involves slash and femslash.

Disclaimers: I do not own Teen beach movie.

JUST TO KNOW WHO IS WHERE:

Vampires: Tanner, Seacat, Mack, Giggles

Werewolves: Butchy, Lela, Struts, Brady

THE RACE:

Once again those vampires decided to challenge us. I don't know why. I mean we're wolves. Running is in our veins. Their leader, Tanner Mason, he's not so bright so I don't believe that these little 'races' are his idea. Actually I believe that they are the ideas of his right hand man Seacat. That vamp has had it out for my pack since we stole big Mama's from them in the 60's. He hasn't let it go yet. It was a simple race. One from each starts, then tag team at the next point to the next racer and so on. The leaders go last. I don't what it is with Tanner but I beat him every year. It's like he doesn't even try. This year though, we both have new members in our packs, or covens. Tanner had recently gained Mackenzie Fox, she was a local surfer, the best of the best. She had been in a relationship with Brady, or at least we thought she loved him. As soon as she was turned into a vampire after an incident at the beach she completely forgot about Brady. He was heartbroken but got over it. He was a trouper. And as for us, we met a girl named Lela. She is a decedent of my family as it turned out. She looked exactly like my sister and when she turned sixteen she turned into a wolf. She wasn't too happy about it but soon she adjusted to the lifestyle. She enjoyed going out at night and howling at the moon. She was strange.

We met the vampires at the border leading into Canada. There were some woods there that were perfect for the race this year. Tanner and his group were standing there. As I looked at Seacat's smug face I wanted to tell some human that he was a vampire, freak them out and maybe get them to band together and stake his entire coven. Tanner stepped forward as soon as we all arrived.

"We all know the rules. The fastest wins the right to the territory."

That was the deal every fifty one years. The winner of the race gets the land. That's how we got Big Mama's and Italy.

We all nodded.

"Who's starting?'' I asked. I looked to Lela. She was staring at all the vampires. She hadn't seen them before and was amazed.

"Why not we use our newborns first. Followed by Seacat and Struts, Brady and Mack." Tanner said. I agreed.

"Fine."

I turned to Lela. I whispered low enough for us to hear only.

"You're new. So is Mack but you're both fast. You gotta beat her ok?"

Lela's eyes were wide with anticipation. She was revving up like a fine tuned motor. Soon I'll release her on those cold blooded monsters.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I made a mistake in the first chapter, Brady's racing against Giggles, not Mack. **

Tanner:

I watched Butchy as he talked things over with the new girl in his group. She was eager to beat us. I could read her mind. I could also read Butchy's. He was worried about her and I understood why. She resembled his sister and he did not want anything bad to happen to her. I also read deeper into his mind. I was still on it. Even though it's been a couple hundred years but he still loved me. I don't know where that love went. I don't know what happened between us.

"Alright.'' Seacat called. "Let's get this thing started.''

Lela and Mack started. Mack wasn't too keen on the idea of racing against this girl. She thought that Lela was the most beautiful person ever and didn't want to hurt her. I assured her that no one would get hurt. Butchy stood before the two girls. Mack stayed poised in her spot, Lela crouched in a low position, her eyes turning colors as she snarled and soon turned into a beautiful black wolf.

''On ya March, get set. Go." He called and the girls took off. As they did, the rest of us rushed to our spots to get ready for the tag. To see who would reach us first. I waited in the tree, Butchy was low on the ground, sensing his member first. Brady was close, Giggles following slowly behind. It seems as though this will be their land as well. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face. Soon, like a blur Brady was there, tagging Butchy and he took off into the night. I waited for Giggles. She seemed upset if anything by this.

"Win this.'' She growled. Her eyes showing hunger. That was it. I had forgotten to, we all had forgotten to eat. And Butchy knew that. I raced after him, my strength wasn't up to par this time but I kept a good distance on him. But it wasn't good enough. He beat me, again.

We all met back up where we started. Seacat was angry.

"You cheated.'' He acknowledged. He was standing dangerously close to Butchy, who, along with his pack had transformed back into humans.

"We did not cheat.'' Struts said as she stepped forward.

"Yeah you did. You knew we hadn't eaten yet. Our strength isn't up to par.'' Giggles added.

Lela stepped forward. "You called this race. We didn't. You knew that you hadn't eaten and you wanted to race.''

Before I knew what was happening, Seacat pushed Lela and she phased, along with the rest of the pack. Lela went after Mack, who had tried to run away. Seacat found Struts who wanted to attack him, Brady squared off with Giggles. That left Butchy and I. I didn't want to fight him. I refused to fight him.

He kept snarling as we circled around each other. I could read in his mind that this is what he wanted. For years now that's all he wanted. To fight me, to destroy me.

"Butchy, look, we don't have to do this.''

He charged after me. I ran. I didn't want to fight him. I really didn't. We eventually ran until we reached Vancouver. There was nowhere left for me to go if I didn't want to leave.

I did the only thing I could think of. I charged after him and grabbed, I may be weak but I was strong enough to at least grab him. He struggled in my grip and before I knew what happened, he was out of my grip and on the ground, shifting back to his human form. I didn't even know that I had done it.

I bent down to touch him, to make sure that he was ok but he flinched away.

"Stay away.'' He said in-between breaths. He was struggling to breath and I needed to get him help. And fast.

/


End file.
